Un Bello Atardecer
by NikeStray
Summary: Kagome se deprime al ver que Inuyasha esta pensando en Kykio, pero nadie se espera lo que ocurre junto a aquel lago, y bajo aquel cerezo, cuando Inu va en busqueda de la triste chica.


No poseo los derechos por ningún personaje utilizado en esta historia...

Este es el 1er fic que escribo, espero les guste

_**Un bello atardecer**_

_**By: Niké Stray**_

* * *

><p>En un día caluroso pero con una exquisita brisa fresca 5 amigos se encontraban caminando en busca de un lugar donde comer y próximamente dormir.<br>Inuyasha quien había estado callado durante todo el camino pronuncio unas palabras.

Inu: quedémonos aquí *dijo mirando el hermoso lugar no muy lejos de un lago, rodeado por cerezos*

Todos accedieron y al instante comenzaron a instalarse, pensando en que comerían, especialmente un pequeño zorro a quien sus tripas no dejaban de gruñir.  
>Por su parte Inuyasha se encontraba en silencio mirando el suelo sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos.<p>

Inu: donde estará Kikyo?, la ultima vez que la vi, actuó de forma muy extraña,,, espero este bien *meditaba el hanyou*

Kagome miraba con atención a Inuyasha, y segura de quien estaría ocupando los pensamientos del albino, no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara tristeza, ante la cual el sus amigos reaccionaron de inmediato.

Sango: que te pasa Kagome? *pregunto angustiada la exterminadora*

Miroku: se encuentra bien señorita? *agrego el monje*

Shippo: te sientes mal? *finalizo el zorrito*

Kagome: ha!, no, no es nada, no se preocupen *dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa*

Inu: segura? *soltó el albino cuando por causa de las voces, salió al fin de sus profundos pensamientos*

Kagome: he? *se giro sobre sus talones y se encontró con los dorados y serios ojos del albino* si! por supuesto *dijo con demasiado entusiasmo* voy, voy a ir a caminar un poco *agrego enseguida cuando se dio cuenta de que lo anterior había sonado falso*

Sus amigos murmuraron un " con cuidado " no muy convencido, pero Inuyasha inquieto por su reacción se dirigió a los demás con prisa.

Inu: cuidare q no se lastime.

Shippo: si claro, tu cuida que no se lastime.,. *dijo el zorrito con una gran sonrisa burlona*

Sango: O,O!

Miroku: x´D

-SLAP! – Se escucho un golpe sordo, y un molesto Inuyasha continuo su camino ignorando los quejidos del zorrito.  
>La joven había llegado a lago, y admirando la belleza y claridad del agua, consintió la idea de nadar un rato.<br>Miro a su alrededor y comenzó a desvestirse, sin percatarse de los curiosos ojos que la veía desde un frondoso árbol

Kagome: *se lanzo al agua* mmmmmmmmm el agua esta perfecta, *y cerrando los ojos nado cara al cielo*

Inuyasha quien miraba fijamente a la joven, tenía los ojos tan abiertos como dos grandes platos, estaba maravillado, y un poco excitado ante la emoción de mirarla furtivamente, le resultaba preciosa, y comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos.

Inu: es,,,es,,,es tan hermosa...*dijo para sus adentros* … pero que diablos estoy pensando! *susurro mientras sacudía la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos,, pero le fue imposible*

Kagome por su parte, había decidido que era momento de salir del agua, y eso hizo, aunque justo cuando estaba por vestirse…

BAAM! Inuyasha callo del árbol estrepitosamente.

Kagome: Inuyasha! Que haces aquí! *lo miro desconcertada*

El se levanto, recuperándose de la caída rápidamente, la miro con fijeza desde los pies hasta la cabeza, y se acerco hasta a ella lentamente.  
>Ella miro al suelo ruborizada, y se cubrió con su uniforme rápidamente.<p>

Kagome: q-que pasa?... *tartamudeo nerviosa sin levantar la vista*

Inu: yo... *soltó con voz baja* Kagome yo *repitió, esta vez claramente y con ternura*

Kagome: *aferro el uniforme y cerro los ojos con fuerza, sintiéndose avergonzada*

Inu: *usando la diestra levanto la barbilla de la chica suavemente*

No dijeron nada mas, el se acerco lentamente a sus labios, sin prisa.  
>Ella presintió lo que ocurriría, y decidió no hacer caso a su mente que anunciaba una sobrecarga al corazón.<br>La beso, lenta muy lenta y suavemente, dejándose hechizar por aquellos labios dulces como la miel.  
>Le correspondió, y se sintió explotar internamente de alegría y emoción…<br>Pero no era suficiente, quería sentirla mas, la tomo por la cintura, y la acerco a el, sintiendo su fresca desnudes.  
>Ella se sintió mareada, había deseado aquello por tanto tiempo, que de pronto la realidad y sus emociones la abrumaban.<br>Detuvieron el beso tan lentamente como había comenzado, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Inuyasha no podía dejar de sonreír, la tomo de las manos, y ella dejo caer su húmedo uniforme al suelo, completamente desnuda frente a el.  
>Murmuro su nombre torpemente y con las mejillas encendidas, pero el la hizo callar tranquilamente.<p>

Inu: eres...tan hermosa...*dijo sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran un poco*

Ella se armo de valor, y con manos temblorosas comenzó a desnudar al joven albino..  
>El le permitió esa pequeña iniciativa, y ayudo un poco a sus torpes manos…<br>Cuando finalmente lo tuvo desnudo, se percato de la gran erección que el tenia, y sus mejillas se encendieron más, aunque parecía imposible.  
>El se enterneció, y beso nuevamente a su amada, quien correspondió ahogando un suspiro de satisfacción.<p>

Kagome puso sus manos en los hombros de Inuyasha, comenzó a darle lentos y deliciosos besos en el cuello  
>Inuyasha se dejaba llevar por la excitación del momento, eran tantas emociones y sensaciones juntas que comenzaba a perder todo sentido y control de su ser.<p>

Kagome: *bajo las manos por el fuerte y musculoso pecho de Inuyasha*

Inu: *se estremeció al sentir las delicadas manos de la chica, rozar su carne desnuda*

Kagome: *alzo la vista tímidamente*

Inu: *miro aquellos ojos chocolate que lo habían cautivado* tu… *la cargo suavemente en sus brazos*

Kagome: q-que haces! *dijo sorprendida*

Inu: hare que esta tarde sea la mas hermosa de tu vida *la recostó en el suelo, sobre las ropas que habían dejado caer, y se puso a gatas sobre ella*

Kagome: p-pero, pero es que yo…

Inu: calma no te lastimare *beso sus labios una vez mas, separo sus piernas con cuidado y bajando las caderas penetro suavemente en el ser y el alma de aquella chica*

Lo hizo con cuidado, procurando no lastimar a ese bello ser que entre sus brazos parecía tan frágil como el cristal, se fusiono con ella, y ella se sintió pronto entre nubes.  
>Intento inútilmente de asimilar que era aquello que sentía, y que le causaba tanto placer, provocando que soltara pequeños gemidos.<p>

Inuyasha no hacia más que gruñir y besarla apasionadamente moviendo sus caderas al compas de su respiracion, y acariciando el delicado y suave busto de la chica.  
>Kagome comenzó a moverse con el, y se aferro a su cuello mientras se arqueaba suavemente.<br>El aprovecho esa acción, y metió un brazo bajo de ella, rodeado su cintura mientras apoyaba la mano libre en el suelo.

Kagome: aahh, awhn! a-ahhn *gemía cada vez mas alto*

Inuyasha grrrr! *gruñía y empujaba cada vez con mas fuerza dentro de ella*

Pronto llegaron al éxtasis, al placer extremo, haciendo que soltaran un grito de satisfacción y gozo que salió por sus gargantas casi ahogado.  
>El pego las orejas al cráneo y la envistió una ultima vez con fuerza y ella se arqueo violentamente echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras clavaba las uñas en la espalda de su nuevo amante.<p>

Suave y lentamente sus cuerpos se separaron haciendo que la fusión corporal terminara, aunque ahora estaban más unidos que nunca, el sol comienzo a ocultarse y baño de dorado los jóvenes cuerpos desnudos…

Inu: Kagome,,, Te Amo… *dijo el convencido de que algo nuevo iniciaba, y de que no volvería a existir nadie mas importante que aquella frágil joven entre sus brazos*

Kagome: Te Amo Inuyasha *respondió ella sintiéndose finalmente completa*

Se quedaron recostados al pie de aquel cerezo que dejaba caer sus pétalos.  
>Abrazados, contemplaron el bello atardecer hasta que el Sol se oculto, entonces Inuyasha tomo sus ropas, y cubrió el cuerpo de su amada con ellas, mientras que ella se acurruco contra su pecho desnudo, hasta que la madre Luna asomo por el oscuro cielo.<p>

Aquella Luna curiosa, brillo con mayor intensidad, al ser testigo y cómplice de ese nuevo amor.

**FIN**


End file.
